


A Deal at Twice the Price

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Night Stands, Virgin Eggsy Unwin, pick up in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry sees Eggsy and thinks he's simply a handsome stranger out for a pint with friends.Eggsy sees Harry and thinks he's simply a handsome stranger working in a pub.They're both right.  They're both wrong.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

A GOOD DEAL AT TWICE THE PRICE

Eggsy looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. Black polo shirt, clean and fitting snugly across his chest. His dad’s medal, tucked under the top two buttons of the shirt. Favorite white snapback, also clean and pushed up at just the right angle. Blue jeans, slightly faded, hugging his thighs and arse in all the right places. He’s not a big fan of his thighs and arse, but there’s not much he can do about them. Even with a less than stellar diet, thanks to Dean, his thighs and arse tend to fill out his jeans a bit. He shoves his wallet into his back pocket and grabs a jacket. He really doesn’t want to go out. He’s at odds with Ryan, Jamal has been high almost every time Eggsy’s seen him lately, and Brandon keeps going on and on about his new girl. Not exactly the best company…but it beats staying home. 

Eggsy exits his bedroom and heads into the living room, knowing exactly what he’ll find. His mum snuggled up under Dean’s arm, Rottie on her other side, and Poodle sitting on the arm of a chair. “Oi, can’t you fucking sit on the cushion like decent people?” Eggsy snaps. That chair is literally on its last legs, and it ain’t like Poodle’s gonna pay to replace it.

“How the fuck do you know anything about decent people, Muggsy?” Poodle asks, snickering and looking at Dean for approval.

“Sure Muggsy knows about decent people. Most blokes look decent when you’re on your knees in front of ‘em,” Dean points out.

“Dean,” Michelle says unhappily, but that’s all she says.

“Ain’t true and you know it,” Eggsy informs the room. He meets his mother’s eyes and shakes his head. Let them say what they want, but he ain’t been on his knees for no one.

“If you say so.” Dean rolls his eyes as Daisy starts to whimper. “Take that brat with you.”

“I’m going out with my mates. Ain’t no place for a baby.” But Eggsy rescues his sister from her play yard and gives her a kiss. “Even though she’d be the prettiest girl there, right, flower?”

“Babe, could you change her quick, put her in jim-jams before you go?” Michelle asks hopefully.

“Sure, Mum,” Eggsy says immediately. He’d bend over backwards for his little flower.

He takes her into his room, grabbing her bag along the way. She babbles and laughs at him as he changes her nappy and gets her into a soft clean pair of footie pajamas with kittens on them. “Gsy,” Daisy says, bopping him on the nose.

“That’s right, Daisy. I’m Eggsy.” He holds her close and inhales the special scent that means the greatest love of his life. “I’m Eggsy, your big brother, and I’m gonna make sure you have everything.” He stands and rocks her a bit. “Pretty dresses, with flowers and lace on ‘em. All the stuffed animals you could ever want…books and a tea set and a doll house. Would you like a doll house?” She nods and tucks in close, even though she probably doesn’t understand a word he says. “Someday,” he vows. “I’ll get us out of here, Dais. And then you can really grow like the beautiful flower you are.”

He carries her back into the living room and returns her to her play yard, handing her a favorite stuffed animal to hold. “Thanks, babe,” Michelle says with a grateful smile.

“Yeah, Muggsy, you’ll make a great Da someday,” Rottie says with a mean laugh. 

“Nah, Rottie…our Muggsy likes boys, dontcha, Muggsy?” Dean asks.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy mutters. “Bye, Mum.” He kisses the top of Daisy’s head and gets out the door before he does something stupid.

An hour later Eggsy is well on his way to not giving a damn WHAT Dean says about him. He’s three lagers in and, best of all, Ryan’s been paying. They’re celebrating the raise at his job, which is the only reason Eggsy’d agreed to come along in the first place. Another perk is that there is about a 98% chance that neither Dean nor any of his brutes will be coming along to bother them. They’re in a fairly new pub about a twenty minute walk past the Black Prince, a nice place with clean tables, shiny brass, and no one who knows Eggsy anywhere in sight.

“Place ain’t too bad,” Ryan says. 

“Dunno that I’d bring Brenda here,” Brandon observes. “She don’t like dark places like this.”

“Then thank fuck you didn’t bring her,” Eggsy informs him.

“Oi!”

“He’s right. She’s got you whipped,” Jamal says with a sly grin. “You ain’t been able to finish a sentence without her name in it since we fucking got here.”

“True,” Eggsy agrees. “Tell me, Brandon, her name tattooed on your arse yet?” He finishes his beer and slams the glass down. “My turn, mates?”

“Told you, Eggsy, I got it,” Ryan promises. He gets up and heads for the bar.

“Good man,” Brandon says. He holds up his empty glass. “To Ryan.”

“TO RYAN!” Eggsy and Jamal yell.

Ryan looks over his shoulder and laughs. “You idiots…you’re supposed to at least wait until I get back to the table!”

Jamal and Brandon fall over each other laughing. Eggsy leans back in his chair, a grin of delight on his face. He looks around the room, beaming at everyone he sees…until his eyes fall on a man in the corner. The smile slowly fades as Eggsy drinks him in. He knows he shouldn’t stare, shouldn’t spend so much time looking at one bloke, but no one knows him here and his mates aren’t paying attention. And this man deserves all the time in the world. He’s tall, even sitting down, and Eggsy can just make out a pair of deliciously long legs folded under the table, covered in what look like very expensive jeans. The top is a very nice light grey button-up; too dressy for a place like this yet the man wears it so well Eggsy can’t find it in himself to take the piss about it. No tie, and the shirt is open at the top by a few buttons. Eggsy bets the man looks damn good in a tie, though. His hair is carelessly styled with waves and curls tumbling a bit over his forehead. With a body like that Eggsy’s almost surprised to notice wrinkles and lines on the man’s face. He’s definitely older than Eggsy, probably by at least two decades, but that does nothing to take away from the man’s appeal. His face is handsome, his eyes dark and almost hidden behind thick-framed black glasses. He’s staring intently at his phone as he sips at his beer…and that draws Eggsy’s attention to the man’s hands. Holy fuck. They’re slender and long and strong and sweet JESUS Eggsy wants them on his body.

The man looks up suddenly, meets Eggsy’s gaze, and Eggsy feels his face grow hot. He quickly stares down at his empty glass.

Harry brings his phone up to his ear so it looks as if he’s speaking into it. No need to make himself look like a lunatic who talks to himself. “How much longer?”

“It’s still early, Harry…only half-nine,” Merlin says through his glasses.

“And you’re sure this is the place?”

“Are ye questioning my ability to do my job?”

“Every damn day,” Harry says with a slow grin.

“Ye could be stuck somewhere worse. Seems like a nice enough place. Clean, good selection behind the bar…”

“I don’t understand how people actually DO this…just sit around, drink, and play on their mobile.” Harry huffs out a sigh and looks around. His eyes meet those of a handsome young man across the room. The man blushes and looks away. 

“Well isn’t that sweet…looks as if ye have an admirer,” Merlin chuckles in his ear.

“Hardly. I own shoes older than that boy.” 

“Focus somewhere near him without actually looking at him.”

“I am NOT your plaything, Merlin,” Harry snaps, but he studies a poster on the wall behind the young man’s head. 

“He’s looking at you again.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Looking away…oh, back again. Looking at your legs. At your…is he looking at your hands?”

“I wouldn’t KNOW, Merlin, I am making a point of not looking at him, remember?” Harry hisses. “We’re supposed to focus on the activity that may or may not be going on in the back room, NOT your ridiculous admiration of boys in their twenties.”

“MY ridiculous admiration?” Merlin’s laugh is loud and shrill. “When I needed a volunteer to seduce the young financier in Cairo, your hand went up so fast I thought ye had dislocated your shoulder.”

“Cute,” Harry remarks, although he cannot deny it. “I’m going to put the phone down. Just do another visual sweep and talk to me.”

“Ye are nae the boss of me, Galahad.” But Merlin stops talking for a moment as Harry places his phone back on the small table and sips at his Guinness. “Small arms, that’s what they’re supposedly selling. Nothing such as automatic weapons. Something small enough to be easily hidden in a crate of liquor,” Merlin murmurs. “New owners, place has only been open a short time. Go ahead, start on your left and look around.”

Harry slowly glances around the room, trying to make it look casual but give Merlin time to scan the faces of the men around him. “We’ve already ruled out the bartender,” he says, barely moving his lips. He turns his head ever so slightly, focusing on the young man and his friends, who seem to now be involved in some sort of argument. The bartender looks concerned, probably wondering if he’ll need to throw the men out.

Harry is surprised to see the boy watching him again. He’s not unattractive. A strong jaw and sweet pink lips. Intelligent eyes, although Harry can’t quite make out the color from this distance. Jeans clinging to the swell of strong thighs. Bloody hell. What lovely thighs. A hideous snapback and…are those winged trainers?

“You DO have an admirer,” Merlin says gleefully. “That’s not idle curiosity, Harry. I’d call that lust.”

“I’d call that ridiculous,” Harry mumbles to his lap. “You obviously need to get laid.”

“I don’t get laid. I wreck people.”

“That’s what’s written on the loo wall in Headquarters, anyway,” Harry says with a grin.

“That’s not funny,” Merlin growls. “I had that heinous scribbling washed off ages ago.”

Harry chuckles and continues to look around the room, but his eyes keep going back to the young man. He’s playing with his mobile, eyes furtively glancing up at Harry now and then when he thinks no one will notice. Harry gives him a smile, just barely a twitch of his lips, and the boy drops his phone in shock. “Anyone familiar?”

“No,” Merlin sighs. “I’m beginning to think this is a fruitless endeavor.”

“At least the scenery is attractive,” Harry says, slowly looking back across the room.

“Oi, why don’t you just fuck off, then?” One of the young men shouts. “I’m sick of it.” He storms out of the pub before his friends can stop him.

“Way to go, Jamal!” Another young man snaps. “Had to keep taking the piss, didn’t you?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about her!” Jamal retorts.

“Will you two keep it down?” The handsome boy hisses. “Wanna get us thrown out?”

“Since when do you care about that, Eggsy?” The other boy says with a glare.

The beautiful young man, whose name is apparently Eggsy, of all things, stands up and almost kicks over his chair. “Loo,” he announces and stalks toward the back of the pub.

“Oh my,” Merlin says suddenly.

“Indeed,” Harry murmurs, watching a stunning arse roll away in illegally tight jeans.

“No, Harry, I’m not talking about the boy’s arse, although it is quite well made. I’m talking about the boy himself. He didn’t show up in the Kingsman database, but I just scanned the room against international and local authorities…he has a bit of a light police record.”

“Good for him,” Harry says approvingly. He’s never had a high opinion of the local police.

“His name is Eggsy Unwin.” Harry waits, wondering why he’s supposed to care. “He’s Lee Unwin’s son, Harry,” Merlin says in a soft voice.

“Bloody hell,” Harry whispers.

The conversation starts to get heated but to be honest, Eggsy’s not complete paying attention. He keeps glancing at the man in the corner, trying to keep it cool but probably failing entirely. The man is just…gorgeous. And just Eggsy’s type. That is, if he ever gets the chance to HAVE a type. Gay doesn’t get you far in the Estates, and no one knows about his sexual preference, not even his own mother. Dean and his blokes take the piss about it but have no idea how true it actually is. The only thing they get wrong is Eggsy’s level of experience, because he has none. Not even a kiss from another man. He definitely knows what interests him, though. Tall, intelligent looking, older. Quite like the handsome specimen currently giving him a bit of a smile. Fuck. Eggsy drops his mobile, ashamed at being caught staring. 

“Oi, why don’t you just fuck off, then?” Brandon says suddenly. Eggsy is now paying attention. “I’m sick of it.” He storms out of the pub before his friends can stop him.

“Way to go, Jamal!” Ryan growls. “Had to keep taking the piss, didn’t you?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about her!” Jamal retorts. 

Eggsy silently agrees but says, “Will you two keep it down? Wanna get us thrown out?” He can only imagine how this looks to the god in the corner as well as everyone else in the pub.

“Since when do you care about that, Eggsy?” Ryan sneers.

For some reason that hurts. Maybe he’s only a chav from the council flats but he knows how to behave in public. Eggsy stands up and almost kicks over his chair. “Loo,” he announces with a growl to cover up the twist of pain in his heart. He stalks toward the back of the pub.

The loo is definitely nicer and cleaner than most of the ones he’s seen in pubs; you can tell the place is still fairly new. He washes his face and hands and stares at himself in the mirror. What if that man wandered in here right about now? What if he walked up behind Eggsy, stared at their reflection in the mirror, and said something sexy? What would Eggsy do?

“Nothing, who the fuck am I kidding,” Eggsy says to the Eggsy in the mirror. “He don’t want no part of me.”

Eggsy dries his hands and ambles out into the pub…only to find his table empty. What the actual fuck. They left him? He checks his phone and sees no messages. Wankers. At least Ryan had the tab paid up. He kicks a chair in dismay. He should have just stayed home. Always the peacemaker, he’ll be the one calling everyone up and getting apologies arranged.

He heads for the door and tries not to look too disappointed. Apparently he fails miserably, because he hears a voice say, “Are you quite all right?”

Eggsy slowly turns and looks at the beautiful older man. “S-sorry?”

“You look…crushed, for lack of a better word.” The man smiles apologetically. “Forgive my intrusion, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I saw your friends leave and…do you need a ride or something?”

“No, I’m…I’m all right. That’s aces of you, though, thanks,” Eggsy says with a shy smile.

“Nothing to it.” The man motions to the chair across from him. “Would you care to have a seat?”

Eggsy isn’t sure what’s happening but in his slightly buzzed state he decides he doesn’t care. “Thanks.” He slowly sits down. “I’m…I’m Eggsy. Well, Gary, but I go by Eggsy.”

“Hello, Eggsy. I’m Henry.” Henry holds out his hand and Eggsy’s touching it. That beautiful slender hand is in his. He can see now that Henry’s eyes are a delicious shade of chocolate brown, and they seem to drink Eggsy in just as much as he’s taking in every inch of Henry.

“Nice to meet you,” Eggsy says. “Do…do you come here often?” He winces. “I mean, know the place is new in all. Don’t normally come here, first time…and the way my mates was acting, they might not want us back.”

“All friends have disagreements, just not usually in a public place,” Henry says. “And no, this is a first time for me as well. It seemed as good a place as any to set up shop for a bit.”

“Ah.” Eggsy nods, although he’s not quite sure what Henry’s talking about. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say ‘you’re not from around here, are you,’ but that’s almost as bad as ‘do you come here often.’ He smiles at Henry, does a mental summary of what’s in his wallet, and summons every bit of courage he can find. “Could…would…I could buy you a drink?”

Henry looks surprisingly pleased. “Well, isn’t that kind of you?” He almost purrs. “Such a generous offer.”

“Unless…I mean, I was only offering cuz you’re here alone and…cuz you were nice enough to check on me and all,” Eggsy stammers. Christ, what if he’s reading this all wrong? 

“No. I appreciate it very much. It’s just that I’m working, and I try to keep a level head. But thank you all the same.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks at Henry for a moment. Casually dressed but in a way that accents every good thing about his body (and there are a LOT of good things). Spent the night watching everyone in the place. ‘Setting up shop’ in a pub. OH. “You’re working,” Eggsy repeats. “That’s, uh, unexpected.”

“I beg your pardon?” Now Henry looks confused. 

“Well, I guess I thought you blokes like walked around on corners, or poked your head out of back seats, stuff like that. Not that I’d know. Or that I’d judge!” Eggsy adds quickly. “Oh, fuck, sorry. I hope…I hope I didn’t embarrass you or insult you or nothing. I just never met a rent…” He tilts his head. “You’re a bit too old to be a rentboy. Not sure what to call you.”

Harry stares in shock as Eggsy’s two friends get up and leave the table. They leave the pub altogether, arguing as they go. “That’s unfortunate,” Merlin says. “Now, back to the matter at hand…”

“The matter at hand is that there’s nothing going on here tonight and I’ve wasted my time,” Harry snaps quietly. 

“Have ye, Harry? Because I do think you’re quite enjoying the view,” Merlin says as Eggsy reappears. He looks at the table in dismay before checking his mobile. 

“Poor thing. I wonder if he has a ride home,” Harry muses.

“Good Samaritan? Really, Harry?”

“Quiet,” Harry hisses. He waits for Eggsy to pass his table and softly calls, “Are you quite all right?”

Eggsy turns and stares at him incredulously, as if he can’t believe Harry’s spoken to HIM. “S-sorry?”

“You look…crushed, for lack of a better word. Forgive my intrusion, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right,” Harry says. The boy begins to blush. “I saw your friends leave, and…do you need a ride or something?”

“No, I’m…I’m all right. That’s ace of you, though, thanks.” The shy smile crossing Eggsy’s face twists something in Harry’s gut. 

“Nothing to it. Would you care to have a seat?” Harry points to the chair across from him.

“Harry, what the hell are ye doing?”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, staring at harry with a bit of awe as he sits. “I’m Eggsy. Well, Gary, but I go by Eggsy.”

“Hello, Eggsy. I’m Henry.” Harry shakes the boy’s hand, using his normal alias. Easy to remember and not far from his actual name. 

“Nice to meet you,” Eggsy says. “Do…do you come here often?” He winces. “I mean, know the place is new in all. Don’t normally come here, first time…and the way my mates was acting, they might not want us back.”

“All friends have disagreements, just not usually in a public place,” Harry says. “And no, this is a first time for me as well. It seemed as good a place as any to set up shop for a bit.”

“Ah.” Eggsy nods. He smiles at Harry, takes a deep breath, and says, “Could…would…I could buy you a drink?”

Harry is genuinely shocked. “Well, isn’t that kind of you?” He almost purrs. “Such a generous offer.”

“Harry, ye are on a mission.” _Fuck off_ , Harry responds using only his eyes across the lens of his glasses.

“Unless…I mean, I was only offering cuz you’re here alone and…cuz you were nice enough to check on me and all,” Eggsy stammers. He is truly adorable, and apparently the looks he’s been giving Harry were not just idle curiosity. He’s interested. In Harry.

“No. I appreciate it very much. It’s just that I’m working, and I try to keep a level head. But thank you all the same.” Merlin snorts in Harry’s ear and he knows why. Harry has brought down evil dictators while three sheets to the wind more than once.

“Oh.” Eggsy studies him for a moment. “You’re working,” Eggsy repeats. “That’s, uh, unexpected.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Well, I guess I thought you blokes like walked around on corners, or poked your head out of back seats, stuff like that. Not that I’d know. Or that I’d judge!” Eggsy adds quickly. “Oh, fuck, sorry. I hope…I hope I didn’t embarrass you or insult you or nothing. I just never met a rent…” He tilts his head. “You’re a bit too old to be a rentboy. Not sure what to call you.”

The screech of laughter in Harry’s ears actually makes him cringe. “A rentboy. He thinks ye are a prostitute, Harry! I am SO glad this conversation is being recorded,” Merlin adds gleefully. “Ye dinnae need to get me a Christmas present this year…this is more than enough. I’ve told ye repeatedly that ye look like a cheap…”

“Well, the first thing you might want to do is not use the word ‘old,’ my boy,” Harry says smoothly as Eggsy fidgets uncomfortably. “I prefer ‘mature,’ if anything.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Eggsy says immediately. “I just…yeah. Sorry.”

“No offense taken, I assure you. I am merely teasing.” Harry gives him a smile. He studies the fidgeting body, the darting eyes. Ah. Interesting. 

“So…” Eggsy picks at a corner of the table and refuses to meet Harry’s gaze. “So, since you’re a stranger to me and all, can…can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Like what would you, uh, charge. Like for…things. If someone wanted to know.”

“For things?”

“Yes, Harry, please tell him how much ye charge. I might get desperate sometime.”

“Well, I’ve, you know, seen movies and all…guess there are different prices for like, uh, hand jobs and, um, blowies, and um…everything else.”

Harry knows he should come clean. He knows it. But there’s something about this boy that calls to him, and it isn’t just physical. It isn’t just about the fact that the boy’s father saved his life. It’s just there, lying underneath the surface, alluring and attractive. “Yes, I suppose that’s true,” Harry says evasively. “Let me ask you a question, then, Eggsy.” Harry leans forward and lowers his voice. “What would YOU consider an appropriate amount for such things? If the tables were turned?”

Eggsy swallows hard and turns beet red. “I don’t know, Henry. I mean, cuz I ain’t…I didn’t never…I wouldn’t have a clue.”

“Well isn’t that intriguing,” Merlin mumbles in Harry’s ear. “The lad is either so far in the closet he can’t even talk about it, or he truly wouldn’t know. He does have a virginal charm, I suppose.”

“I see.” Harry sits back and studies Eggsy appraisingly. In for a penny, in for a pound, he supposes. “We could go somewhere and discuss this further, if you’d like. I have a flat just a short ride away.”

Harry hears Merlin choke on his own saliva. “Harry, what the fuck are ye doing?” Harry reaches up and nonchalantly touches the side of his glasses. Merlin can still see everything that’s going on, but Harry no longer hears the running commentary.

“Me?” Eggsy practically squeaks. Harry smiles and nods. “That’s…wow. I mean, I’d like to, but I, uh…” He unconsciously touches his pocket. “I don’t got much, um, just enough for like a few drinks is all.”

“Well, that’s not something we need to worry about right now. It’s what we were going to discuss anyway, correct?” Harry stands and steps around the table. “I actually have a cab waiting just outside. If you don’t wish to join me, I won’t be offended.” Eggsy looks at him from the top of his head down to his shoes, biting his bottom lip in a way Harry finds completely endearing. “I’m sure anyone could say this, but I mean it. You are safe with me, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly.

Eggsy cannot believe this is happening. Apparently when he’d come out of the loo he’d fallen into some alternate universe where he babbled like a complete idiot and Henry STILL asked him to come home with him. He pauses briefly; for all he knows Henry is a serial killer, or a sex trafficker, or both. When Henry gives him that reassuring promise of safety, however, Eggsy believes him. There’s something in the brown eyes that is warm, familiar.

“Yeah, sure, why not…got nothing to lose.” He stands up, almost knocking over his chair in the process. 

“Lovely. Right this way.” Henry gestures to the front door. Eggsy leads the way outside onto the pavement. “Here we are.” 

Eggsy gapes at the elegant cab sitting in front of the pub. “Is…is this yours?”

“For tonight,” Henry replies. He opens the back door. “After you.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and climbs into the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry leans forward, gives the driver an address, and settles back against the seat. Kingsman keeps random flats all over the city for various purposes. An agent might return to town and just not have the energy to report to HQ. An agent might need to seduce a mark. An agent might need a place to gather his thoughts and organize his next plan of action. An agent might need to fall into bed with an absolutely beautiful young man who thinks he’s a prostitute.

Eggsy stares out the window, a hand nervously tapping at his own thigh. Harry takes the opportunity to slide his mobile from his pocket. As expected, it is literally blowing up with messages from Merlin. He’s honestly surprised the thing hasn’t exploded in his hand.

_Galahad, what are ye thinking?_

_Galahad, this is a complete misappropriation of Kingsman resources. I can see where ye are headed._

_Galahad, I’m going to remove your vitals from the flat…ye will nae be able to get in._

_Galahad, just dinnae hurt the lad. Remember who his father was._

As if Harry can forget. Lee Unwin stepped between Harry and death. He stepped between Merlin and death. He stepped between James and death. And Harry was tasked with giving the medal to the widow and child. A widow who didn’t care, and a child who didn’t understand. Harry glances at the man next to him and tries to see what he remembers of the chubby little boy…and fails. All he can see is the gorgeous creature with thighs that would make angels weep. A gorgeous creature who had actually sought him out. Harry doesn’t remember the last time someone hit on him in a pub.

The cab soon rolls to a stop in front of a nondescript building. “Thank you,” Harry says, pushing a few bills into the driver’s hand. The driver’s eyebrows go up but he understands the need to keep up appearances.

“Thank you, sir. Have a good evening.” 

Harry waits for Eggsy to crawl out of the vehicle before approaching the flat. What if Merlin actually has deleted Harry’s vitals from the system? He pulls a key from his pocket and puts it in the knob. The key is nothing, just a sliver of metal. It’s Harry’s hand around the knob that will actually unlock the door, and – thank Merlin – it works. The door clicks and he pushes it open. “Please come in, make yourself at home.” He busies himself with light switches and tries not to watch Eggsy.

Eggsy stands a few feet inside the door, nervously bouncing on his heels. “Nice place. Kinda…empty, though, yeah? Nothing on the walls or anything.”

Harry looks around the neatly decorated flat. He’s been in a hundred flats just like this all over Europe. “I mainly use it for work,” he says honestly.

“Oh.” Eggsy’s face turns red. “Right.” He nods. “Didn’t mean to disrespect your decorating or nothing.”

Harry laughs. “Oh, I assure you, I had nothing to do with this. Someone took care of it for me.”

“Okay.” Eggsy nods again. 

“I think I’ll have a drink. No offense to the bartender, but I’m not quite sure he’s been trained to make martinis the way I like them.” Harry ambles over to the liquor cabinet in the corner. “Care to join me?”

“I ain’t never had a martini,” Eggsy admits.

“Well, never too late to try,” Harry says with an encouraging smile. “Please, have a seat. Let’s get to know each other a bit.”

“Um, okay.” Eggsy sits on the sofa and nervously runs his hands up and down his thighs.

Harry deftly mixes two martinis and brings them to the sofa. He hands one to Eggsy and holds up his own. “To new acquaintances.”

“To new acquaintances.” Eggsy holds up his own glass and takes a sip. He makes a face before he can stop himself. “Wow. That’s, uh…”

“It’s an acquired taste. Give it time,” Harry informs him. “So…tell me a little about yourself, Eggsy.” He takes a seat a short distance away.

“Well, um, I’m twenty-three.” Good Lord. Harry had him pegged somewhere much closer to thirty. Oh well. He’s already going to hell, might as well grease the wheels a bit. “Live with my mum, my baby sis, and my…step-dad.” Eggsy growls the word. 

“And your line of work?”

“I’m…between jobs right now,” Eggsy says evasively.

“Fair enough.” Harry smiles at him over his glass. “So, do you make it a habit of picking up decrepit old men in pubs?”

“Wot? No!” Eggsy exclaims. “Ain’t never…I can’t…no. I don’t. And you ain’t decrepit by a long shot.”

Harry tips his head in thanks. “I assume then your friends are unaware of your…preferences?”

“Yeah. No one knows.” Eggsy actually hangs his head.

“Eggsy.” Harry reaches over and slowly tilts Eggsy’s chin back up. “There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with you. Anyone who has an issue with your sexuality is in the wrong. Not you.”

“Easy for you to say,” Eggsy mutters. “You’re gorgeous and posh and…”

“That has nothing to do with it.” Harry’s hand slides to Eggsy’s shoulder. “I realize that the world you live in is perhaps not as accepting as mine. But even if you cannot tell anyone, you have nothing to be ashamed of. All right?” Eggsy nods but doesn’t reply. He simply drains the rest of his drink and plays with the glass. Harry finishes his own. “Another drink?”

“No, think I’m good, thanks.” 

“Well then.” Harry takes their glasses and places them on the shelf by the liquor cabinet. “Would you care to accompany me to the bedroom?”

Eggsy slowly stands, swallowing hard and staring up at Harry. “I…I don’t…”

“We’ll just talk first,” Harry promises. He reaches out a hand and Eggsy slowly takes it. Harry leads the way down the hall to the bedroom, flicking on a light and toeing off his shoes at the same time. “I hope you don’t mind if I get a little more comfortable.”

“Course not, your place, innit?”

Harry undoes the buttons at his cuffs and another at his throat. He sits down and pats the bed. “Please sit.” Eggsy sits. “So you’ve done nothing with a man.” Eggsy mutely shakes his head. “Could you perhaps define the word ‘nothing’ for me?”

“Nothing as in what it means, nothing. Never held a hand or gave a kiss or touched a dick. Nothing,” Eggsy says almost defensively.

Poor boy. This beauty, this velvet strength, completely untouched. “Might I ask if you have any experience at all?” Harry asks politely. “With women?”

“Oh, yeah,” Eggsy says almost eagerly, showing a bit of confidence. “There’s a girl, Joanna, me and her, uh, three times,” Eggsy says. “Last year. But it didn’t work out cuz…”

“Because you’re gay.”

“Sorta had to think of her brother each time just to get it up?” Eggsy admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s hot as fuck.”

“That always helps,” Harry says with a grin. He moves a bit closer and simply places his hand on Eggsy’s knee. “I do not wish to hurt you or rush you or make you uncomfortable. But I find you very attractive…desirable. I can think of a hundred things I’d like to do to you…with you…without removing one article of your clothing.”

Eggsy looks him in the eye and licks his pink lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and places a gentle kiss to the inside of his wrist. Eggsy gasps. “Of course, I can think of a THOUSAND things I’d like to do with your clothing off.” Eggsy giggles a bit. “Why don’t you at least remove your shoes and socks?”

“Okay.” Eggsy takes off his trainers and socks and neatly lines them up under the bed. In the meantime Harry stands and gets a tube of lubricant and a condom from the nightstand drawer. Every Kingsman flat is stocked for every possible occasion, although he’s sure ‘deflowering the son of the one-time recruit who died saving your life’ is probably not one of the line items. Eggsy’s eyes widen when he sees the condom.

“It is always better to be prepared, Eggsy.” Harry holds out his hand again and helps Eggsy to his feet. “I would very much like to kiss you, if that’s all right.”

“Better than,” Eggsy whispers, turning his face up to Harry’s. He gently rests his hands at Harry’s waist as Harry cups his handsome face.

Henry’s hands are gentle yet firm around his face, and then they’re kissing. Henry’s lips meet Eggsy’s and he’s actually kissing another man. He’s not sure what he expected, but this most certainly wasn’t it. Henry’s kiss isn’t hard or uncomfortable, just because he’s a man. It’s warm and tender. His thumbs gently stroke Eggsy’s cheeks and he whimpers slightly. Henry smiles against his lips, kisses him again, and then his tongue is softly probing at Eggsy’s. Eggsy knows how to do this. He can kiss. He knows it. Joanna used to climb him like a tree after he was done kissing her, and he didn’t even try with her.

Eggsy presses closer and slides a hand around to rest at the small of Harry’s back. Henry sighs a little and deepens the kiss, one of his hands moving to palm the nape of Eggsy’s neck. When he finally pulls away they’re both panting ever-so-slightly. “Feel a bit better now?” Henry asks.

“Definitely feeling something,” Eggsy says, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Henry leads him back to the bed and they sit. He holds Eggsy’s hand and trails his fingers over the knuckles. “We don’t need to…there are many things we can do,” Henry tells him. “Kissing and touching and…”

“I want it all,” Eggsy blurts out. “I mean, I do. You’re fit as fuck and yeah. Want it all. Just dunno if I have the…”

“You need to forget about the cost,” Henry says, placing a finger over Eggsy’s lips. “If you continue to worry about the total, you won’t enjoy what’s adding up.”

“Yeah, but you…”

“How about you pretend there’s no money involved?” Henry noses along Eggsy’s jaw to plant a kiss behind his ear. “I for one would find this much more enjoyable.”

“True.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut and he moans.

“Why don’t we do this?” Henry pulls away. “Let’s take a shower. It will be relaxing…showers always are…and then we can get the ridiculous undressing part over with.”

“I thought that was supposed to be like a turn-on or sommat.”

“It can be, but in a situation such as ours, where someone’s a bit nervous, it might be easier to just take off your clothing in a familiar manner.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly. “If you say so.”

“It’s not just because I say so.” Henry pretends to bite his nose. “The bath is down the hall, go ahead and get started and I’ll be along.”

“Okay.” Eggsy pauses. “Sorry I don’t know anything,” he mutters. He likes being in control of things, and right now things have most definitely spiraled OUT of control.

“No need to apologize, dear boy. I don’t mind taking the lead…don’t mind in the slightest. Trust me when I tell you it is a refreshing change to be the one in charge.” Henry gives him that warm smile and Eggsy feels toasty all over. “Now get that shower started.”

“Right.” Eggsy’s proud of the fact that he doesn’t trip over his own feet as he leaves the room. His legs are shaking and his cock is so hard he’s afraid it’s made a permanent indentation in the front of his boxers. He finds the bath, uses the toilet, and starts the water in the shower. He undresses and neatly folds his clothes on a corner of the vanity before stepping into the stall. 

Henry was right. Not only does it feel refreshing after a very dramatic evening, but it helps him to relax. There’s a bottle of shampoo in a corner of the stall and he starts working it through his hair. He notices the shape of Henry’s naked body outside the stall and he tries to remain calm. For the first time ever, he will be body to body with a naked man. 

The door slides open and Henry steps in. “Well,” he says, leaning back against the wall a bit. “isn’t this a lovely sight to see.” His brown eyes eagerly drink Eggsy in, slowly moving from the suds in his hair to his pecs and down his abs. “Absolutely lovely.” He waves his hand. “Rinse off, you don’t want the soap in your eyes.” 

Eggsy dutifully leans back and works the water through his hair. “Saw the shampoo, hope it was okay.”

“Of course it is.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes and allows himself to focus on Henry for the first time. Long, lean body. So long, legs for days. A trim waist, broad shoulders, a light mat of hair over his chest. Eggsy’s eyes instinctively dart away from Henry’s groin, years of training in gym class and other shower situations quickly taking over. “You can look.” Henry steps forward until he’s standing directly in front of him. “You can even touch.”

He takes Eggsy’s hands and places them on the broad shoulders, giving Eggsy a nod. Eggsy’s hands slowly make their way down, thumbs dragging through the chest hair, knuckles grazing over the pink nipples. His eyes follow his hands, and when they reach the dark hair below Henry’s stomach, they both freeze. Henry gently nudges his hands lower. “Christ, you are fucking beautiful,” Eggsy blurts out.

Henry smiles. “Quite the compliment, seeing as how I have the body of a…”

“Greek god,” Eggsy interrupts. Henry’s cock, a thick beautiful thing, is half hard but when Eggsy starts stroking it that status quickly changes. 

Henry puts his arms around Eggsy, grabs him by the arse, and pulls him in tight. Eggsy squeaks as their cocks rub together and Henry bites his shoulder. “You are breathtaking. A gift.” He nips his way along the line of Eggsy’s neck and his fingernails lazily drag up and down Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy gasps and digs his hands in at Henry’s slender hips. “Henry,” he moans. His head falls back and Henry takes advantage of the new angle, biting and sucking a heavy mark where his neck meets his shoulder. 

“As much fun as this could be, I don’t think we should proceed too much further. Not only is it dangerous if done incorrectly, but our supplies…and a comfortable bed…are in the other room.” Henry kisses him, harder and more passionate this time.

“Yeah, okay. You just shower. I’ll…watch.” Eggsy leans against the wall and smiles up at him impishly.

“Oh, I do think you’re going to be trouble,” Henry says with a grin.

True to his word Eggsy simply leans against the wall and watches Henry quickly wash himself down. The man is stunning, all long lines with a few curves here and there that only seem to make him look taller and stronger. Finally Henry turns off the water and motions for Eggsy to open the door. They dry off and knot their towels around their waists. Eggsy gathers his clothing and follows Henry back to the bedroom, placing the pile on a chair. Henry sits on the bed, pulling Eggsy to stand in front of him. “See something you like?” Eggsy manages.

“You, my boy, are a work of art. Muscles…” His hands graze over Eggsy’s pecs.

“Do a lot of free running, climbing up buildings and all that.”

“Spiderman,” Henry says with a grin. He runs a finger along the line of the towel. “Might I remove this?” Eggsy nods. “Might I touch what’s underneath?” Eggsy nods again. “Might I…”

“Anything you want,” Eggsy says breathlessly, and just like that his towel is on the floor. He gently tousles a hand through Henry’s hair and tries not to squeak as Henry’s strong hands start at his thighs and slowly move up.

“You have amazing thighs…and an incredible arse. I know that’s not exactly a compliment, but…there it is.” Henry looks up at him and winks.

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispers. Henry leans forward, kisses each hipbone, and then takes Eggsy’s hard cock in his hand. “Oh fuck. Fucking hell.”

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Henry gently teases.

“I know, but it’s just…you’re you, and your hand, and I might die,” Eggsy blathers.

“I promise that I know mouth to mouth.” Henry winks up at him and then flicks his tongue out.

“M-maybe I should lay down,” Eggsy suggests. “Because I dunno that my legs are gonna hold out much longer.”

“You are adorable.” But Henry helps him lay down on his back, cuddling up close to him almost immediately. He gives Eggsy a few soft kisses, so soft that Eggsy ends up chasing him for more. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, whimpering again as Henry rolls on top of him.

“Your body is worth a great deal of detailed exploration,” Henry informs him, and then proceeds to just that. Lips, tongue, palms, hands…they work their way down Eggsy’s body until Henry’s lying between his knees.

“God, Henry…you’re amazing,” Eggsy rasps.

“Thank you,” Eggsy hears somewhere around his inner thigh, and then his cock is in Henry’s hand once more. This time Eggsy doesn’t stop him, and his dick is slowly sliding into Henry’s hot mouth. Eggsy’s been inside a woman, he knows how hot and tight that can be, but nothing is like the heat of Henry’s tongue swirling around his skin, the way it flickers and dives over his cock. Eggsy bends his knees almost against his will, pushing his heels into the bed so he can thrust into Henry’s mouth. “That’s it…good boy,” Henry says, and those words hit Eggsy in the base of his spine.

“Please,” he whispers. He all but drags Henry up by his hair, plundering his mouth with almost violent kisses.

“Anything,” Henry promises. 

“I don’t know what I’m asking for, I just need it,” Eggsy admits and Henry chuckles into his shoulder. “Can…can I touch you? I need to just…”

“You need a moment. Of course.” Henry rolls onto his side and Eggsy kisses him again. His hand slides down Henry’s chest and he almost gingerly takes the hard cock in his hand. “That feels good,” Henry informs him, gasping a bit as Eggsy’s thumb swirls across the top. Eggsy smiles. He loves that, too. 

“I don’t know if I can…I’m not ready to…”

“This is all about you, dear boy. I would never force you into something you’re not ready for,” Henry promises. He strokes Eggsy’s cheek and looks into his eyes. “I would love to be inside you…but if you’re unsure...”

Eggsy ponders that for a moment. He’d assumed that was where everything was headed, but he hadn’t expected Henry to give him an actual choice. “I think I want it. I mean, I know I do, but what if we start and I decide I hate it?”

“Then I stop and we do something else. Or we stop altogether and have a nice cup of tea.”

Eggsy laughs. He can’t help it. “Yeah, think I’d rather do this, really.”

“Well, let’s give it a go, shall we?”

Henry looks so kind that Eggsy just has to lean over and kiss him.

Harry has never seen such trust written all over someone’s face before. As much as he wants this, as much as he wants to bury himself in Eggsy’s perfect arse and never leave, he absolutely will not do it without Eggsy’s full consent. He truly does want to make this good for Eggsy. One’s first time should be a happy memory, although Harry’s definitely wasn’t. His father’s best friend had cornered him in the family home one night when he was sixteen, forced him onto his knees, and shoved his comically small prick into Harry’s mouth. A week later he was shoving it into Harry’s arse. Once he had the means Harry had made sure to destroy the man’s life and everything he held dear…and also made sure the man knew who’d done it.

But that was then, in Harry’s distant past. This is now, and he will do everything in his power to make the boy feel safe and comfortable. He returns Eggsy’s kiss and places him on his back once more. “This will feel uncomfortable, and then it will hurt,” Harry admits. “You’re used to pushing things out, not accepting them, and your body will rebel.” Eggsy nods. “I will do my level best to be gentle.”

“I understand, Henry,” Eggsy says.

Harry leans across Eggsy toward the nightstand for the lube and condom. He places the condom within reach and squirts some lube onto his fingers. “I do believe you were enjoying this.” He slides his tongue along Eggsy’s dripping cock before taking it in his mouth again.

“YES, Henry!” Eggsy hisses, fisting both hands in Harry’s hair and arching his hips.

When Harry’s fingertip starts to gently swirl at Eggsy’s entrance he freezes. His entire body goes rigid and Harry moves to kiss the sweet inner thighs. “Try and relax, my boy,” Harry murmurs.

He spends a lot of time teasing with that fingertip, eventually getting it in to the first knuckle. He continues to work at Eggsy’s cock, occasionally moving down to pay close attention to the sac below. He licks and teases, sucking one into his mouth as his finger moves all the way in. Eggsy is back to whimpering, his legs quivering as Harry probes with that finger. “W-what was that?”

“That’s what I was looking for,” Harry says with a grin. He takes Eggsy’s cock all the way into his mouth as he strokes with that finger.

“Fuck!” Eggsy cries softly, one hand moving to clutch at the sheets.

The other finger goes in a bit easier and without the fearful reaction from Eggsy. He’s soon gently circling his hips a bit, arching up to meet the thrust of Harry’s fingers. Harry realizes he can do no more prep and it’s time for the real thing. He kneels back, wipes his hand on the duvet (the Kingsman laundry has seen worse) and opens the condom. Eggsy’s eyes widen and he watches in dumb fascination as Harry puts it on. “I would never hurt you, dear boy,” Harry whispers, and he finds himself meaning it in so many ways.

“I trust you, Henry,” Eggsy says again, actually reaching out for Harry. 

Harry grabs a pillow and slides it under Eggsy’s hips. He then holds himself up with one hand and uses the other to guide himself inside. His eyes never leave Eggsy’s face, even when the boy closes his eyes and bites at his bottom lip. “I have you, Eggsy. I have you.”

“Hurts,” Eggsy moans, drawing a ragged breath.

Harry moves until he’s all the way in, waits for a moment, and bites at his own lip. Eggsy is hot and tight and sweet Jesus Harry’s not going to live through it. Eggsy wraps both arms around him and kisses him. Harry slowly pulls out and moves back in again. “All right?” Harry murmurs and Eggsy nods. “Let me know if it’s too much or not enough or…”

“M’fine,” Eggsy mumbles. His body slowly relaxes back onto the bed and Harry takes that as a good sign. He moves a bit faster, changes his angle a bit. “Henry,” Eggsy whispers, eyes fluttering open to look at Harry. The green gaze searches his face and Eggsy finally smiles.

“Perfect,” Harry tells him. He slides a hand under Eggsy’s arse and pulls him up a bit to meet each thrust.

“Pretty damn good,” Eggsy manages and Harry snickers. He kisses Eggsy’s chest and keeps his face there for a moment, trying to control his pace and not fuck Eggsy within an inch of his life like he really wants to. Eggsy’s body starts to move with his, however, and he’s able to use a bit more force. 

“Whenever you feel ready, my boy, you can touch yourself if you like,” Harry says as he kisses his way back up Eggsy’s chest. He moves to the side a bit and Eggsy groans. “Ah…was that good?” He keeps that exact pace in that exact spot and Eggsy shudders. “That’s it…take it…touch yourself…I want to see you come all over that beautiful stomach of yours.”

“But Henry…I’m so close,” Eggsy gasps. He fumbles for his cock as if he’s never touched it before, hand quickly swiping up and down. “Henry.” Eggsy’s body begins to tremble.

“That’s it…good boy,” Harry murmurs. He stays leaned to the side a bit but buries his face in Eggsy’s neck as he thrusts harder.

“H-Harry…m’gonna…” Eggsy whines and arches his back. Harry looks down just in time to see the white spatter mar the flat the stomach.

“Perfect,” Harry growls, and he can no longer hold back. He’s only human. He kisses Eggsy briefly before fucking into him, hard deep thrusts that actually move Eggsy about on the bed a bit. Eggsy whimpers but doesn’t sound like he’s in severe pain so Harry doesn’t stop until he collapses with a groan, cock throbbing deep inside Eggsy.

Eggsy’s fairly certain he’s still on Earth. The room looks the same, even Henry looks the same. But he, Eggsy, feels as if he’s no longer in his body. He’s sore and spent and full of electricity. Henry looks up at him and smiles, his face red and his curls sweaty against his forehead. “Are you all right?” Henry whispers.

Eggsy nods. “Y-yeah. Think so.”

“I know I will quite shortly become dead weight…you’ve worn me out. So I unfortunately must get up.” Henry slowly slides out and Eggsy’s body cries out at the loss. “Why don’t you run down to the loo and clean yourself up.”

“Oh. Okay.” Eggsy closes his eyes and curses the disappointment in his voice. Of course Henry’s got other…business…to attend to. Eggsy’s just one of many tonight, he’s fairly certain.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d rather our bed for the evening be spunk-free?” Henry asks with a wink.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Eggsy’s heart moves back into place a bit as he swings himself out of bed. As he stands the world tilts a bit and he bobbles on his feet.

“Steady there.” Henry catches one of his arms.

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters, feeling like an idiot.

“On the contrary, this is all quite flattering. Good to know I’ve still got it.” Henry smiles and heads for the rubbish bin.

Eggsy hurries down the hall to the loo and stares at himself in the mirror as he washes himself with a flannel. He doesn’t look any different, except for the beautiful love bite at the side of his neck. He touches it and smiles. He passes Henry in the hallway, saying, “All done,” as he hurries back to the bedroom. He briefly wonders if Henry really wishes for him to spend the night, but when he sees the duvet and sheets folded back on both sides of the bed, he realizes he has his answer. He climbs in and arranges himself under the covers. 

It isn’t long before Henry reappears and gets into bed on the other side, turning off the light along the way. The room is plunged into darkness and suddenly Eggsy feels a bit lost, as if he’s falling and isn’t quite sure when he’ll hit bottom. He feels Henry slide across the bed a bit, and then a strong arm is working its way under Eggsy’s head and shoulders. “Is this all right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Eggsy leans in close and is pulled tight against Henry’s body. He leans his cheek against the strong chest and sighs. “Was…was I any good?” His voice is tiny in the darkness, but in the darkness is the only place he can ask.

“No,” Henry says, turning so he can find Eggsy’s lips with his own. “You were incredible.”

“Don’t gotta lie,” Eggsy mumbles.

“I am not lying.” Smooth fingers stroke his cheek. “It was wonderful. I can only hope you feel the same.”

“I do, swear down,” Eggsy says honestly. “Better than I ever dreamt it could be, and I know that’s all cuz of you. You took your time and you…you took care of me. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Eggsy feels a kiss on his forehead.

“But we gotta talk about…” Eggsy feels his taking something from Henry somehow.

“The money will sort itself out tomorrow,” Henry promises. “Go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Eggsy presses his lips to Henry’s shoulder. “Good night, Henry.”

“Good night, Eggsy.”

The sun is barely working its way through the windows when Harry finishes dressing the next morning. He looks down at Eggsy as he finishes buttoning his shirt. Pink lips open slightly, light brown hair fanning across the pillow. The covers are resting just below his nipples and Harry drinks in the tight biceps and toned pectoral muscles. He sighs and almost wishes he could take a picture. Even he won’t abuse the Kingsman server in such a manner. 

Harry all but tiptoes over to a tiny cabinet along the wall and gets out a piece of paper and a pen. He thinks for a moment before writing, _Thank you for a memorable evening. For your cab fare home_. The last thing he wants Eggsy to think is that HE is paying HIM for a night of incredible sex. Harry wraps the notes around a few bills and places them on Eggsy’s pile of clothing, notices something shiny peeking out from a corner of the pile and pulls it out. A Kingsman medal.

He holds it in his hand for a long moment before tucking it back in place. He touches the side of his glasses. “Bloody hell, Harry, what the fuck were ye thinking?”

“Good morning, Merlin. I’ve missed you so.” Harry turns to look at the sleeping figure one last time.

“Ye will be darting him, I presume?”

Harry waits until he’s safely out the door onto the pavement before responding. “No. His life is far from enviable, I do believe. He deserves one nice memory.”

“And sex with you is just that memorable?” Merlin sneers.

“I do believe you know the answer to that,” Harry says.

“Oh, fuck off,” Merlin snaps as a Kingsman cab rolls to a stop in front of Harry.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Eggsy stares at the man in disbelief. “I said you’re free to go. Unless you enjoyed your time here so much you’d like to stay?”

“No,” Eggsy says. He takes the paper the man’s waving in his face. “Thanks.”

“Third door on your left, then out the front.” He glances at his copy of the paper. “And maybe try not to take any more joy rides?”

“Yeah.” 

Eggsy all but stumbles out of the police station, blinking at the bright morning sun. He’s not quite sure what just happened, but he’s not going to question it. The car, the fox, the police, a night of interrogation. One call to a number that was apparently fake, and now he’s strolling out of the station like a free man who’d done no wrong.

He tries to figure out what he’s going to say to his mum as he heads down the steps, looking over his shoulder a few times just to make sure they’ve not realized their mistake and come running after him.. Dean. Fuck, Dean’s gonna be furious. Eggsy just hopes he hasn’t taken it out on his mum. He turns the corner and hears a man say, “Eggsy.” Eggsy slowly turns around and the air leaves his lungs. The man looks familiar. So familiar it actually hurts to look at him. The same long legs, broad shoulders, handsome face. Except this time the body is wrapped in a suit obviously tailor-made to fit him, and the warm eyes are hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He lounges arrogantly against the wall, one hand on the handle of an umbrella. “Would you like a lift home?”

It’s been six months since Eggsy’s seen him in person, but the sound, smell, and look of him are burned on Eggsy’s brain. He’d been almost heartbroken when he’d awakened to find himself alone in a the bed with nothing but a thank you note and cab fare home. Eggsy knows they weren’t on a date or anything even close, but it had still hit him hard. He’d even gone to the pub every fortnight or so, just to see if Henry’s ‘set up shop’ again. 

He’s so surprised to see Henry standing there in all his sex god glory that he simply blurts out, “Who’re you?” What he really means, of course, is ‘where have you been? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?’

“The man who got you released.”

Really? THAT’S all Henry has to fucking say? The chip on Eggsy’s shoulder moves into the rational part of his brain and sets up shop. Eggsy thinks of Henry at least once a week, and usually when his hand is on his dick. The man changed his fucking life, and he’s talking shit? Now? After all this time? “That ain’t an answer,” Eggsy says cheekily.

“A little gratitude would be nice.”

Eggsy shrugs. Right now his entire body is screaming for him to walk away. Show Henry that even though he’s just a bloke who gets paid for sex, he could have at least said goodbye. What Henry says next, however, shocks Eggsy so much that he can only stand and stare at the first man he’d ever kissed, the man he’d given his virginity to. What Henry says next changes his life completely.

“My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal.”

THE END


End file.
